A Legend: Flying Forever
by Princess Oki
Summary: A girl named Ami and join in on her adventures to become the world's greatest flying pokemon trainer in the whole world, but it proves to be more as it becomes a Legend to all around...NO FLAMES PLEASE and READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! NOTE:I can't write!


A beautiful girl about the age of 12 with long orange hair and green eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail at the end and she wore a strapped green shirt and Blue shorts. She also had on a white and green headband with glittering wings on it as well and she had gloves. She wore white, blue and green sneakers. She was out side her hair was blowing in the wind as she puts a bag over one of her shoulder.  
  
"Ami" A woman who appears about 28 years old with brown hair and reddish- brown eyes, she had on a green and blue Kimoto with a pink strapped tied. Her hair was in a bon.  
  
"Her mom" Ami says  
  
"Do you really have to go off and start your journey as a Flying Pokemon Trainer" She says worried  
  
"Yes mom" Ami exclaims "you know I had this dream since I was little"  
  
"I know" Her mother says "its just you never been this far from home before"  
  
"Mom, please you promised to let me go when it was time to start my journey" Ami kindly tells her  
  
"Pidga" A Pidgeotto (I think that is what it says O.K)  
  
"Hey their Pidgeotto" Ami says, "Did you have a good flying exercise"  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto says as it lands on the ground  
  
"I am so glad you had a good flight" She takes out a ball that was half red on top and white on bottom with sliver in center "Take a rest" A white light goes around Pidgeotto and it gets absorbed into the ball and she puts it away  
  
"Good luck sweetheart" Her mother gives her a kiss on the forehead as Ami heads off  
  
-Later at Pokemon Center  
  
A nurse comes over she had red like hair with a nurse outfit on as she goes over to a table with a tray of cookies and milk.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ami says  
  
"Boy you came here all the way from Starside Town that must have been a long trip" she says as she sees the clouds "Boy look at this weather it looks like its going to rain maybe you should stay here tonight"  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ami says  
  
"No problem, we have plenty of room I will get a room ready for you" She happily says with a smile as she goes off  
  
Ami looks at the window seeing the rainfall "Boy look at the rain" She exclaims "thank goodness I got here when I could" she takes out a ball "Go pokeball" she throws it as a white red light come out and it forms into Pidgeotto. The ball goes back into her hand.  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto says  
  
"Here Pidgeotto" Ami gives some pokemon food to Pidgeotto in a bowl as Pidgeotto starts to eat it.  
  
"Boy looks like you and Pidgeotto are very close" Nurse Joy says  
  
"I am close to Pidgeotto, I found Pidgeotto when it was only a Pidgey as a little girl" She says with tears in her eyes  
  
'Flashback'  
  
A young Ami about 5 years old "Oh you poor birdie" young Ami says as she holds the poor tired and exhausted Pidgey in her arms  
  
"Mommy look what I found" Ami tells her mom  
  
"Oh that poor thing lets take it home" her mom says  
  
"Did you here that Birdie, I will take good care of you" She says hugging it  
  
'End of Flashback'  
  
"Since that day, I have never let anything bad every happen to him and I will never will" Ami says  
  
Pidgeotto rubs against Ami and she giggles, "You'll never let anything happen to me either, Pidgeotto" as she hugs him  
  
-At night  
  
Ami was in a light green nightgown sleeping on bed in room, she had Pidgeotto next to her she used as a pillow and she had a blanket that was coming off her Pidgeotto gently with his beak puts it back on and falls back asleep.  
  
-Outside  
  
We see a man about his mid 20 in a black and green uniform, he had brown hair and he was looking through a microscope closely at the Pidgeotto and a woman was there appears about the same age and she wore the same uniform with blonde hair and violet eyes.  
  
"What do you see?" The woman asks  
  
"The only pokemon I see is a Pidgeotto" The man replies  
  
"A Pidgeotto, well we have no choice lets steal it" The woman says  
  
-Inside  
  
"Pidga" The Pidgeotto opens his eyes and looks near window he looks at Ami and gently slides her down and goes over to the window as a net goes around it.  
  
"PIDGA, PIDGA" He says loudly  
  
"Pidgeotto what's wrong" Ami asks waking up and yawns as she looks over at the thieves she looks at them and gets up.  
  
"Hey what are you going with my Pidgeotto?" Ami asks  
  
"Stealing it of course what else" The woman says  
  
"Pidgeotto" Ami cries in tears  
  
"Oh what's the matter little girl" the man says in a mocking tone  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto cries  
  
Ami looks at him" Your right" tearful eyes "All right Pidgeotto use Peck attack now"  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto says using his peck to peck through the net  
  
"Ha you think that is going to free your precious Pidgeotto" They laugh at the thought  
  
"Great now use Gust attack and brake the net" Ami orders  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto flaps it's wings and a strong gust comes from his wings blowing Ami hair and the small bit left of the net broke and it went free  
  
"Oh no" They said  
  
"You should learn to never to judge a pokemon by his cover" giggles "Now Pidgeotto use Quick Attack then Gust"  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto replies after flying right at them with wings folded back he glows and hits them as they fly in the air and then Pidgeotto flaps his wings as a gust blows them away  
  
"Looks like were blasting off" they say as they disappear into the distance  
  
"Don't come back you here" Ami says  
  
-Next day  
  
"Good luck on your journey" Nurse Joy says while waving  
  
"I will" Ami calls back-Pidgeotto was in pokeball-  
  
Ami sees a small pink pokemon with a weed like thing on head it had yellow eyes  
  
"What's that?" Ami says taken out a pokedex, which was blue  
  
"Hoppip both characteristic of a Grass and Flying elements. This pokemon can be blown away very easily because its so light in weight" The Pokedex says showing a picture it had a female voice  
  
"A flying type" takes out a pokeball "This changes everything, I want to be the world's greatest flying type pokemon trainer I have to catch this Hoppip" She throws pokeball in air "Go Pidgeotto" Pidgeotto flies out of pokeball  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto says as the pokeball goes back into Ami's hand  
  
"All right, let's add this adorable little Hoppip to our pokemon team" She felt the breeze as she closes her eyes and sighs, she opens them again "Go Pidgeotto use Tackle attack on Hoppip"  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto goes straight at Hoppip charging right at the Hoppip  
  
"Hoppip" Hoppip says looking over and spins the weeds on top of its head forming yellowish dust making Pidgeotto stop in his tracks  
  
"Stun Spore, All right then use Gust to blow the Stun Spore away" Ami orders  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto blows the Stun Spore away right back around Hoppip  
  
"Hoppip" Hoppip says  
  
"All right let's use a Wing attack and then another tackle to finish it off" Pidgeotto followed her orders going near Hoppip with his wings and flaps his wing at Hoppip making it fall-the stun spore is gone- and then goes right at Hoppip with a Quick attack. Hoppip had spiral eyes  
  
"Pokeball go" Ami throws a pokeball and it hits the fainted Hoppip a light comes and it absorbs Hoppip into the pokeball it flickers 5 times before it stops "Yes" Ami says happily  
  
She goes over and picks up the pokeball "I caught a Hoppip" She poses then winks  
  
"Pidga" Pidgeotto happily replies cheerfully flapping his wings in the air  
  
"Thank you so much Pidgeotto" Ami says as she looks at the pokeball "Now come on out Hoppip" She says holding the pokeball to a rock and a light comes and Hoppip forms on top of the rock  
  
"Hop Hoppip" Hoppip cheerily says  
  
"Hoppip do you want to travel with Pidgeotto and myself" Ami asks Hoppip  
  
"Hoppip, Hoppip" Hoppip says happily jumping into Ami's arms  
  
"I am so glad together were all make a great team" Ami says hugging Hoppip  
  
"Hoppip" Hoppip says  
  
It ends showing Hoppip cheerily hugging Ami  
  
I hope you like it and NO FLAMING PLEASE!!!!!! Tell me how you like Ami all right not opinion really though 


End file.
